Teach me right from wrong
by Rewy
Summary: Hinata moves to a new town with her family because of Hinata´s problems with her schoolmates. But what happens when her enemies from her old school come to her new town? [NaruHina] Characters OOC T for the later chapters
1. No enemies?

Rewy:'snoring'

Naruto: Hey wake up and start writing you lazy-ass!

Rewy: Aaaw shut up, it isn´t mornig yet...

Kiba: It´s afternoon! How can you sleep so much?

Rewy: Well I just close my eyes and that´s it.

Sasuke: Shut up you all and you Rewy start writing this stupid NaruHina fic...

Rewy: ... Do I have to?

All: YES!

Rewy: Okay okay.. 'yawn' I do not own Naruto...

Naruto: Thank God you don´t, if you did I would have shot myself a long time ago..

Kiba: WARNING! Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter one: No enemies?

Today it starts. Her new life. It includes: a new town. A new school. And new friends. No enemies. Hopefully.

"_Good thing we moved here. Now I´m finally far away from those bastards. Well, not that far away, but anyway I hope I can get some friends here. I´m sick and tired of fighting. And besides I still have bruises from my last encounter with those guys.."_ Hyuuga Hinata thought as she walked towards her new school.

_**Flashback:**_

_Slowly Hinata opened the front door of her house. She prayed that her father was already asleep. She didn´t want him to see her like this. _

_Her nose was bleeding and she had several cuts and bruises on her hands. She had another fight with the two boys from her school. She was lucky that the whole gang wasn´t there, because she would be in hospital right now._

_But of course, she wasn´t the only one with bleeding nose and bruised hands. She was sure that those boys were in pretty bad shape too._

_She looked around and sighed in relief. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She took her shoes off but suddenly lights lit up._

_Hinata blinked couple of times. Her father stood in front of her._

"_Hinata, not again." Hiashi sighed and looked his daughter´s bruised cheek._

"_Dad, I can explain.." Hinata started but her father interrupted her._

"_This was fourth time in this week! Why can´t you act like normal girls?" Hiashi asked. He wasn´t suprised to see Hinata like this. _

"_Hmh, why should I? 'normal girls' ,as you say, are stupid! Clothes, make up, boys and shopping are everything that matters to them! I don´t want to be like that!" Hinata said and was getting frustrated with her father._

"_If you don´t stop fighting, someday you might get yourself killed! And I don´t want that to happen!" Hiashi statet. _

_Hinata didn´t say anything._

_Hiashi sighed._

"_I guess I have no other choice. We have to move. And if you get into a trouble again, I will send you to a boarding school. Do you understand?" Hiashi said and looked Hinata with sad eyes._

"_Hai" Hinata replied._

"_Good. Go to a shower or something. And start packing your things. We´ll move the day after tomorrow. For your own safety, you will go to the same school as your cousin Neji." Hiashi said and walked to the kitchen._

_'If I mess this up, I have to go to boarding school. And no way in hell I will let that happen.' Hinata thought and walked to her room._

_**End of flashback**_

Hinata was so deeply in thought that se didn´t notice someone in front of her before she bumped to his back. Hard. She fell on the ground. She moaned in pain.

"_Great, I have been here five minutes and I already have a bruise. What a way to start a day." _ She thought and rubbed the back of her head. She closed her eyes and waited him to start yelling.

"Oh sorry, I didn´t notice you. Are you allright?" Some guy with brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks said and offered his hand.

Hinata opened her eyes and just stared him. No yelling? Not even on punch? Well this was new.

"Um, yeah and sorry. I should have been more careful." She said and took his hand.

"Hey no problem. Are you new here? I haven´t seen you before." He asked

"Yeah, I´m Hyuuga Hinata." She introduced herself.

"Hyuuga, eh? Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?" The boy asked and eyed her.

"Um, yeah he is my cousin. Do you know where he is?" She answered

"Yeah, he is my friend, come on, I´ll take you to him. And I´m Inuzuka Kiba by the way." He said and grabbed her hand.

"_Looks like I got a friend."_ Hinata thought and allowed him to take her towards a group of boys standing near the walls.

"Oi, Neji! I have a suprise for you!" Kiba shouted and all the boys turned to look Kiba and Hinata.

"What now, Inuzuka?" Neji asked with a bored tone.

"Look who is here!" Kiba said and pulled Hinata behind his back.

"Hinata? What the hell are you doing here?" Neji was shocked to see his younger cousin.

"Hi to you too Neji-niisan. " Hinata replied and smiled.

"Oi Neji, is she your sister?" Asked one blonde boy with blue eyes.

"No, she is my cousin." Neji replied shortly. "So what are you doing here Hinata?" Neji asked curiously.

"Well.. I had some problems in my old school.." Hinata said and smiled.

Neji´s eyebrown twitched. He knew what kind of problems.

"I see. Well, let me introduce you to my friends. That blonde boy is Uzumaki Naruto, number one idiot."

Everybody waited for Naruto to say something, but instead he just stared Hinata.

"_She is kind of... cute._" Naruto thought and blushed lightly.

"Okay...And that cold-hearted bastard is Uchiha Sasuke, next to him is Sabaku no Gaara and his brother Kankuro." Neji told her and then continued.

"And that lazy-ass is Nara Shikamaru and that guy eating potatoe chips is Akimichi Chouji. And then there is that guy with sunglasses, he is Aburame Shino. And I guess you already met Kiba, another idiot."

Hinata nodded and said "Nice to meet you all"

"Come Hinata, I take you to the principal, so you can get your schedule." said Neji before the bell rang.

"_Maybe this isn´t so bad after all._" Hinata thought and followed Neji.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Yahooo, first chapter is ready! I guess you already noticed that Hinata and Hiashi are OOC. If you don´t like it, don´t read. Simple. So if you want you can tell me what do you think. I will update as soon as I can. Ja!


	2. What´s her problem?

I want to say that you guys are amazing. I fell from my chair (literally) when I saw how many reviews I already got. THANK YOU! So here it is, next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter two:  What´s her problem?

"_This must be a dream or something is really wrong with this school. I actually have friends. And not a single enemy. Nobody even tried to start a fight with me! Good, because now I don´t have to be worried about my father sending me to a boarding school."_ Hinata thought as she walked to her classroom.

She sat between Neji and Sasuke and immediately got some death glares from Sasuke´s fangirls. Hinata lifted her eyebrown but didn´t say anything.

"_Looks like I might get some enemies."_ she thought but was soon interrupted by one pink and one blond-haired girl who screamed loudly.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" They yelled and threw themselves to him and knocked Hinata out of her chair.

She fell on the floor and hit her head hardly to someones table.

"Ow ow ow." she moaned and rubbed her head.

"Sasuke-kun please be my boyfriend!" begged the blond girl.

"No way Ino-pig, he´ll be MY boyfriend, right Sasuke-kun?" said the pink-haired girl.

"Can´t you two just leave me alone?" Sasuke growled coldly and tried to shook them away.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Pink-haired bitch asked sweetly and sat on Hinata´s chair.

"Yes he minds so back of Sakura!" Ino yelled and tried to pull Sakura away.

Hinata stood up and simply pushed Sakura away from her chair. Sakura fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Hinata grinned and sat on her place and put her legs on the table and crossed her arms.

"This is my place." She said simply and looked Sakura who was still on the floor.

"How dare you push me in front of the love of my life?!" Sakura screamed and tried to slap Hinata, but Hinata quickly grabbed her hand before it could touch her face.

"Let go of me you ugly bitch! Sasuke-kun, help me!" Sakura yelled and pulled her hand free from Hinata´s strong grip.

Neji watched Hinata´s actions with amusement. Indeed she knew how to defend herself.

"Sasuke-kun tell her to move, I want to sit next to you! I know you want be close to me, just admit it!" Sakura said cheerfully and hugged Sasuke´s arm.

"Hell no. I rather sit next to her than you." Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

"WHAT? You don´t mean it, right?" said Sakura and glared Hinata.

"YOU! What have you done to my Sasuke-kun? I don´t understand why he´d sit next to you! You have ugly short hair, ugly grey eyes, ugly baggy jeans and that sweater makes me sick! Seriously, what did you do to him?!" Sakura screamed again and pointed her finger towards Hinata.

Hinata slammed her hands on her desk. Her blood was boiling. She didn´t see anything wrong with her looks. She was about to say something but Neji said first.

"If I was you, Haruno, I wouldn´t insult my cousin." Neji said with extremely cold voice and put his hand on Hinata´s shoulder to calm her down.

"Hmph, as if that would scare me" Sakura said but understood to go back to her place.

"Thanks." Hinata said simply and Neji just nodded and sat on his place.

"_Wow, Hinata is not an ordinary girl. I´m sure any other girl would have started crying, Sakura can be really mean sometimes. But I like Hinata´s haircut and I think she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And they aren´t gray, they are light lavender!"_ thought Naruto who had been watching from the other side of classroom.

Then he threw a note on Hinata´s table.

Hinata looked Naruto and read the note.

"_Hey Hinata, don´t care about what Sakura said. Her words weren´t true, you know_."

Hinata blushed and smiled to him. Naruto grinned and then the teacher walked to classroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

School was over quickly and Hinata was walking with Neji when Kiba came beside them and asked.

"Oi, would you two like to come to that small down the street café with us?"

"What do you think Hinata?" Neji asked

"Fine with me"

"Okay. Who else is coming?" Neji replied and glanced his watch.

"Stupid question, all our friends of course. Hurry up, the others are waiting already." Kiba said and grinned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The café was nearly empty when they arrived. Only two quite old ladies were gossiping about something and drinking coffee.

Hinata, Neji and Kiba ordered something to drink and walke to the table where their friends were.

"Man, I´m thirsty" Naruto said and took Kiba´s drink from his hand and drank it.

"Hey that was mine!" Kiba yelled and tried to punch Naruto but he dodged.

"Exactly, it WAS yours." Naruto said and laughed.

Hinata laughed too, and looked outside. She almost choked to her drink when she saw who was on the other side of the street.

"_What are they doing here?"_ She thought and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked and hit her back.

"I-I´m okay. Sorry, but I need to go now." She said and quickly got up and grabbed her backpack.

"What, why, we just got here?" Neji asked and watched as she pulled her hood over her head.

"Sorry, I´ll see you tomorrow" was all she said before she rushed away from the café.

"_Why are they here? Are they looking for me? No it´s impossibl_e, _there is no way they would know where I moved. So, why? Hopefully they didn´t see me." _Hinata prayed as she ran down the street.

**With the boys**

"What´s wrong with Hinata? Did she saw something that made her freak out?" Naruto asked. They all were confused because of Hinata´s strange actions.

"I have no idea. What if she is hiding something?" Kiba replied.

"Maybe it was nothing. Perhaps she remembered something important. Just leave it be." grunted Sasuke snarled and took a sip from his coffee.

"Then why she pulled her hood over her head?" Naruto snapped.

"The weather is windy. Believe me, it was nothing. I´m sure she will act normal tomorrow." said Sasuke.

But she didn´t act normal. The rest of the week, Hinata was very timid when they were spending time in the café or just hanging out in the mall.

It was like she was expecting something bad to happen. But when they tried to ask about it, she just said it was nothing. So they just let it be.

But they didn´t know that things would get more complicated very soon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Okay, this chapter sucked. I had some problems with writing because my sister stole my dictionary. Sorry about grammar and spelling errors.


	3. Kissing is painful

I´m back from... somewhere. And I have a new chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews.

**WARNING: ** Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter three: Kissing is painful

It had been three weeks since Hinata last time saw those guys, and she started to relax. She was now sure that they didn´t know where she was. During those three weeks Hinata also noticed that she started to develop feelings for Naruto. He always made her laugh and she really enjoyed being with him. But she was way too shy to tell him. She had never had a boyfriend before and she was scared that Naruto might laugh at her. So she kept her feelings hidden.

The school bell rang and the students rushed out from the classroom. Hinata was packing her things in her backpack when Naruto came to her.

"Hi Naruto" Hinata greeted happily and started walking out of the classroom.

"Hi Hinata. Listen we were thinking would you like to hang out with us today?" he asked and grinned.

"Yeah, why not." Hinata said as they walked out from the school. "But I need to call my father, first. He will get suspicious if I´m home late." she added and took her cell phone from her pocket.

"Ah, okay. We´ll wait for you at Ichiraku´s ramen bar." Naruto told her and jogged away, leaving her alone to let her to talk to her father in peace.

Hinata dialed her father´s number but somebody snatched her phone from her hand. Quickly she turned around and was now face to face with one of her enemies.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Meanwhile with Naruto and the others**

"Oi Naruto, where is Hinata?" Neji asked

"She is coming, but she had to call her father first." Naruto replied and ordered some pork ramen.

"So did you tell her already?"Kiba asked and grinned mischievously.

"Tell her what?" said confused Naruto.

"Don´t play stupid we all know that you have a crush on her." Neji smirked. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked

"Hell yeah. The way you look at her and how you talk about her when she is not around tells everything. And I can tell that she feels the same way towards you" Kiba said and laughed.

"S-she does?" Naruto stuttered and blushed even more.

"Yes. You should ask her on a date or something. It would be a shame if someone other would snatch her away from you. I heard some guys talking about her and how they like it that she isn´t like other girls." Neji replied

"What? No way I would let that happen!" Naruto said loudly.

"Then ask her." Kiba and Neji said at the same time.

"By the way she should be here already. Neruto go check her, and you could ask her out too." Neji stated and looked his watch.

"You are right. I´ll go" Naruto said quickly and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"S-Sakon" Hinata whispered and took a step back.

"Yo, long time no see, Hinata" Sakon said and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked coldly.

"My, my, that´s not the way to greet an old friend, Hinata" Sakon hissed and punched Hinata on her stomach. Air escaped from her lungs and she fell on her knees, groaning. Sakon grasped her hair and dragged her to a dark alley. Hinata moaned in pain and struggled but Sakon pushed her harsly against the wall.

"Because of you, our leader Kimimaro is in jail. That´s why we are here. To get our revenge. We would have get rid of you a long time ago, but we didn´t know where you ran off. You are so pathetic." Sakon growled to her ear.

"It wasn´t my fault, you idiot! I wasn´t the one who put those drugs on your so called leaders pocket! It´s not my fault that you are always doing illegal things and hurting others!" Hinata said angrily and tried to free herself from his grasp but Sakon was too strong.

"Yes it was your fault! You always had to ruin our plans! And now you will pay for it. When Kimimaro is free from that jail, we will come back and punish you. No matter where you run, we will always find you. Know that, Hinata." Sakon whispered softly, almost lovingly.

"I´m not afraid of you. I can fight!" Hinata was very angry now, but also little bit afraid. She knew that when Kimimaro was free, she would be in the biggest trouble in her whole life. How could one girl beat several much stronger guys?

Sakon laughed and leaned closer to her face. Their noses were almost touching.

"You? Fight? It´s true that you can make pretty bad damage when you get mad, but seriously, you will be totally helpless against all of us, Hinata. You should have thought twice before you started to fight against us." Hinata was about to protest, but she couldn´t say anything, because Sakon pressed his lips tightly agains hers.

Hinata was in complete shock. What the hell was he thinking?! She gasped and opened her mouth little bit and Sakon pushed his tongue in her mouth. Hinata shut her eyes and tried to struggle but Sakon only tightened his grip and pressed his body against hers.

"_I never thought that he would kiss me! Is this what he meant by punishment? I always thought that they would just hit me. What if he tries to rape me? Wait, no way! He wouldn´t do that, right? Oh God, now he slipped his hand under my shirt! This can´t be happening I must be dreaming or something."_ she thought

Hinata started to feel dizzy because of the lack of air. Sakon caressed her back and took her lower lip in his mouth and bit it hardly. Hinata winced in pain.

"Hey, what the hell you think you are doing?! Let her go now, you bastard!" yelled Naruto, who had come to see what took Hinata so long.

"_That guy is so dead! How dare he touch my Hinata!_" he tought as he ran towards them.

Sakon broke the kiss and whispered to Hinata

"We will come back" and then he disappeared. Hinata fell on the ground gasping for air.

"_If he tried to scare me, he succeeded."_ she thought

"Oh my God, Hinata, are you okay? Who was that guy?" Naruto kneeled next to her and looked her his eyes full of concern.

"I never thought that kissing would be that painful" Hinata said and wiped blood from her lip.

Naruto´s eyes widened when she said that."What? Wait, THAT was your first kiss?"

"First, and definitely last if it always hurts that much" Hinata replied.

Naruto looked at her softly and gently lifted her chin.

"No. It doesn´t always hurt." He said and slowly leaned closer until his lips touched hers.

Hinata blushed deeply but she allowed him to kiss her. Naruto pulled away and asked.

"Did that hurt?" Hinata didn´t trust her voice so she only shook her head.

"Good. How about this?" he said and kissed her again, with more passion this time. Hinata shyly kissed him back and put her hands on his shoulders. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Wow, I knew that you were going to tell her, but I never thought that you would try to choke her with your tongue." they heard Kiba say. Quickly they pulled away from each other and they both blushed deeply. Kiba laughed and Neji just smirked.

"Aw, shut up." Naruto growled but smiled.

"So care to tell us what happened here?" asked very curious Kiba. Naruto was about to tell them about Sakon but Hinata tapped his shoulder and shook her head. Naruto lifted his eyebrown but decided not to say anything about Sakon.

"Nothing special." Naruto said and shrugged.

"Fine don´t tell us. Well I leave you two alone so you can have some _quality_ time." Kiba laughed again and winked as he walked away. Neji left too.

"Why didn´t you want me to tell them about that creepy bastard? And what was that all about? Tell me everything." Naruto demanded. Hinata sighed.

"I´ll tell you everything, but not now. I´m too tired to think about it." she said and looked on the ground.

"Okay. Umm, I was thinking, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Naruto asked and blushed lightly.

Hinata also blushed. "Yes, I would love to"

"Great! I´ll meet you at the Ichiraku!" Naruto said and hugged her. Hinata giggled and hugged him back.

"Come, I´ll walk you home." he said and grabbed her hand. Hinata smiled to him and nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: So this was the third chapter. Sakon kissed Hinata? What the hell is going on in my head? If you want you can shoot me now. But somehow I liked this chapter. Wonder why. Hopefully you liked it too. Now get lost and go to do something less useless than reading my fanfic. I´ll update as soon as I can. And again I´m sorry about any mistakes I made.


	4. Bastards

Heh, here I am again and I have a new chapter.. Again.. Hmph, I have too much free time.. Anyway, Sakon won´t rape Hinata. I might be a bastard but hey I still have a heart! Yup, there it is. It´s small but still beating. Okay he will rape her. Whoever said I was **a nice** bastard? And what comes to my heart.. it´s there but I have no emotions. **-**evil laugh**-**

**WARNING!  **Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter four: Bastards

Hinata sat on her bed in her messy room. She had a problem. A girlish problem. She had no idea what she should wear on her date with Naruto. She didn´t have anything nice or pretty to wear. All her clothes were baggy jeans, over-sized T-shirts and sweaters. Hinata sighed and kicked one of her favorite sweaters on the floor. Then her eyes caught something light blue. Quickly she got up and grabbed it. It was light blue sleeveless top with few pink sakura petals on it. (AN: Imagine it, I don´t know how to describe it. I know her outfit sucks but I really don´t know what kind of clothes she should wear. Stupid me.)

"_Where did I get this? Anyway, this will do it. Now I only need some not-so-baggy jeans."_ Hinata thought and searched her jeans and when she found them, she went to take a quick shower. Then she brushed her short hair and got dressed. She looked herself from her mirror. And she actually looked good. Though she didn´t like it how much those clothes showed her curves. She put her navy blue jacket on and went downstairs. Her father was in the living room watching TV.

"I´ll go now, dad. I´ll come back before midnight." Hinata said and put her shoes on. Her father looked her but he didn´t say anything. He was too shocked. He had never seen his daughter wearing anything so feminine. Hiashi walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" He said dramatically and shook Hinata.

"Dad, don´t be so dramatic! It´s me!" she laughed and punched him playfully. Hiashi stared in her eyes very long time.

"You are Hinata! Aw, my little girl is growing up!" Hiashi exclaimed and hugged Hinata tightly agains his chest. He had tears of joy in his eyes.

"So who is the lucky guy? Is he good looking? When will I meet him? Do you like him? How long -" He asked but Hinata interrupted him.

"He is this one guy from school, and yes he is good looking, and I don´t know when you meet him and yes, I like him. But I have to go now, bye!" she said and rushed out.

"When is the wedding?" Hiashi shouted after her, but Hinata only waved her hand. Hiashi chuckled and closed the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto wasn´t there yet when Hinata arrived to Ichiraku. She was little bit early so she sat down and ordered some tea while waiting.

Soon Naruto came to Ichiraku and when he spotted Hinata his jaw dropped. He couldn´t believe that girl was the same Hinata. She looked stunning. He just stood there looking at her, not noticing that she was now in front of him waving her hand.

"Hello? Are you there?" She asked and giggled. Naruto snapped out from his trance and smiled shyly to her.

"You look beautiful Hinata." He whispered and gave her two lilies. Hinata blushed deeply.

"Thanks. You look goo too. And these flowers are beautiful."

"So, let´s go then, shall we?" Naruto grinned and offered his hand. Hinata giggled and took his hand and they started walking.

(AN: I´ll skip that date part, they didn´t do anything special, just went to the movies, you know how this stuff works.)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Next morning, Hinata woke up late, but luckily it was Sunday. She took a quick shower and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"_I think I should clean my room before my father sees it. He won´t be pleased if he sees it in such a mess. Luckily he is not home right now."_ Hinata thought while eating her cereal.

When Hinata was done cleaning her room she decided to clean the whole house. It took longer than she thought and when she looked the clock, it was already past five. She thought it would be good to get some fresh air so she went for a walk. But it wasn´t such a great idea.

Hinata walked slowly down the streets and there was surprisingly few people around. When Hinata turned around a corner she bumbed to someone´s chest and she fell on the ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said someone with very low voice. Hinata immediately recognised that voice.

"_Oh shit, why now?!"_ Hinata thought and looked in the eyes of Kidoumaru, one of Sakon´s friends. Kidoumaru grabbed Hinata by the collar of her shirt.

"It´s good to see you again, Hyuuga. Sakon told me that he had seen you in this town. Which is bad news for you, _sweetie._" Kidoumaru said mockingly. Hinata spat on his face only to get punched on her jaw. She groaned in pain as he dropped her on the ground.

"Oi, Kidoumaru what are you doing there?" somebody asked and walked towards Hinata and Kidoumaru. Hinata´s eyes widened.

"I´m just saying hi to our little friend, Jirobou." Kidoumaru replied

"So it was true what Sakon said. Hey Dosu, Zaku, Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya! Come here!" Jiroubou yelled and Hinata closed her eyes tightly. She didn´t know would she be alive after this. She opened her eyes and glared them.

"Did you come to _punish_ me like Sakon promised?" She asked with sharp voice. All of her enemies started laughing.

"No, not yet, _dear_ Hinata. We will only _talk _to you for a couple minutes." Ukon said and kicked Hinata on her stomach. She couldn´t dodge his attack because she wasn´t prepared for it. Then they all started to throw punches and kicks on Hinata. She put her hands to cover her head as they kept

beating her up.

"This is only the beginning, Hyuuga. We will come back." Kidoumaru said to her and kicked her on her back. She went flying against the wall and lay still on the ground. Her whole body was in pain.

Tayuya grabbed Hinata´s hair and whispered.

"You can´t run away anymore." With that they left. Hinata tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. She could taste her blood in her mouth.

"_Great, just great. I can´t move and I can´t see properly. Argh, what should I do? I can´t just stay here. This is hopeless. And I don´t have my cell phone with me!" _Hinata silently cursed her situation.

"What the hell happened to you?" she looked up from the ground and saw someone she didn´t expect. Uchiha Sasuke.Hinata chuckled and said.

"I really hoped that no one would see me like this" Sasuke only shook his head and helped her up. But Hinata couldn´t stand and she almost fell again but Sasuke swept her off her feet in his arms.

"Ah Sasuke, what are you doing?" Hinata gasped and tried to get off his arms but Sasuke didn´t let her.

"Don´t move. I´m taking you to Naruto´s apartment, it´s the nearest place and I was going there anyway." He replied and started walking.

"But why?" Hinata asked

"Hmph, because you clearly can´t walk and I couldn´t call myself a man if I just left you in that condition. Now keep quiet." Sasuke told her. Hinata only sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke snorted and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He looked away and muttered something about stupid girls.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oi dobe open the door!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Naruto´s door. He couldn´t knock because Hinata was still sleeping in his arms.

"About time to you get here, bastard, we thought-" Naruto didn´t finish his sentence because he was shocked when he saw Hinata covered in blood.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to her?! Quickly bring her in!" Naruto exclaimed and rushed to his bathroom to get first aid kit and some wet towels.

"I have no idea, I found her like this." Sasuke said and place Hinata on Naruto´s couch. Neji and Kiba were also there and they both were shocked when they saw Hinata.

When Naruto started to take care of her wounds she woke up.

"Hinata! Thank God you are awake! Tell me what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked with concern in his eyes. Hinata sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"_I guess I have to tell them."_ she thought and started speaking.

"Well, I used to fight a lot in my old school, especially with those guys which were always doing something bad. My father didn´t like it when I came home with bruises and cuts and that´s why we moved here. Now those guys blame me because their leader is in jail and they want to punish me. And this is only the beginning, they said."

"Hinata we should tell your father about this, you-" Neji started but Hinata interrupted him

"No! He has enough worries. I can handle this by myself! Seriously, please don´t tell him!" Hinata pleaded

"But Hina-"

"Please!" Hinata said again, her eyes full of despair.

"Fine. We won´t tell him. But now you need to get some rest. Come you can sleep in my bedroom" Naruto said and picked her up. Hinata only nodded and allowed him to carry her to his bed.

After Naruto closed the door of his bedroom he stormed out of his apartment. His eyes were full of rage. Kiba ran after him.

"Oi Naruto, where are you going?"

"I´m going to kill those bastards! How dare they hurt Hinata!" Naruto growled but Kiba stopped him.

"I know how you feel, but what can you do? You have no idea who those guys are. You can´t just go and kick everyone´s asses!" Kiba stated and dragged Naruto back to his apartment. Naruto only growled but didn´t try to struggle.

"Fine. But we must make sure that they don´t touch her anymore." he said and sat down on his couch.

"Yeah." Other boys replied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Poor Hinata... She will suffer more in the next chapter! Maybe. If I feel evil.But there will be someone to help her! Maybe. Anyway, I update when I feel like it.


	5. Run away

Thanks for the reviews!

**Warning: Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata stared out of the window and waited for the school to end. She was extremely bored and couldn´t wait to get to get home. Her little sister Hanabi would come home today. Finally the bell rang and Hinata quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the class.

"Oi Hinata, where are you running?" Kiba yelled after her but she didn´t respond to him, she was too far away.

"Should we follow her?" Neji asked

"Nah, I don´t think it´s necessary. She runs so fast that I don´t think anyone would be able to catch her." Kiba shrugged and left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata decided to take a short cut through the park but she stopped when she noticed Sakon and the others standing under a tree. Hinata was suprised to see Naruto with them. She quickly hid herself in the shadows and listened.

"So, we wanted to ask you, would you like to sell that Hinata to us? We haven´t been able to get close to her because she has always been around someone and we know she trusts you. So what do you think, Naruto?" Kidoumaru asked

Hinata was shocked. What the hell was going on? Sell? Her? To THEM!? No way would Naruto do that!

"What are you guys talking about? No way I´d-" Hinata heard Naruto say but he was interrupted by Sakon.

"We will give you as much money as you want. What do you say?"

Then there was a long silenece. Hinata trusted Naruto. She was sure he wouldn´t sell her to them or that´s what she thought before she heard Naruto´s voice again.

"Well, would you give me 2 000 000 yen, eh?"

Hinata´s eyes widened. She couldn´t believe her ears. Did Naruto just say that?!

"Yes. You have to just take her to us and you will get your money but don´t tell her about us. Deal?" Sakon said. Hinata didn´t want to hear anything anymore. She ran all the way back to her home. Luckily her father and Hanabi weren´t at home yet. She slammed the door as she entered in her room.

For the first time in years she cried. She just couldn´t believe it. Naruto had sold her. Didn´t she mean anything to him? Did he care more about money than her? Was he really that cold-herated he would sell her? She thought he liked her. They had been on a date! Naruto had helped her when she got injured by Sakon and others. Was that all a lie?

Angrily she wiped her tears away. She sat on her bed and started to think. She couldn´t trust Naruto anymore. She wasn´t sure could she trust anyone of her friends. If her father would notice she got into another fight again, he would send her to a boarding school. And she didn´t want that to happen.

Hinata glanced her backpack and got an idea. She would run away. She would go somewhere better place where no one knew her. She would start a new life. She grabbed her bag and pulled her clothes from her closet. She threw them in to her bag and grabbed her first aid kit and took all her money. Then she rushed to kitchen and took something to eat. She wrote a note to her father.

_Do not come after me. Farewell._

_Hinata_

Hinata walked outside and closed the door. The sky was dark and it looked like rain would start soon. Hinata pulled her hood over her head and started to run away from her life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto laughed to himself. The look on their faces had been priceless. Did they really think he would sell Hinata to them? No way. In the whole world wasn´t enough money for him to give up on Hinata. He really cared about her.

_Flashback _

"_Yes. You have to just take her to us and you will get your money but don´t tell her about us. Deal?" (Hinata left now)_

_Naruto grinned and replied. "No" Sakon and the others were stunned._

"_What do you mean 'no'? You said you would give her to us if we gave you 2 000 000 yen! So what´s the problem?"_

"_I never said I would give her to you. I just wanted to know are you really so stupid you would think I´d betray her?"_

"_You.." Kidoumaru snarled._

"_This isn´t over yet." Sakon growled and they walked away. Naruto just laughed and put his hands behind his head._

_End of flashback_

"God I´m tired. I´ll take a little nap and go to find Hinata after that." Naruto said to himself and fell on to his couch.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hinata-neechan! I´m home!" yelled thrilled Hanabi as she stepped in their house.

"Hinata´s room is upstairs." Hiashi said and patted her head. Hanabi rushed upstairs and almost knocked the door of Hinata´s room down.

"Hinata-neechan!" She yelled again and opened her arms to greet her sister. She opened her eyes when nobody didn´t hug her.

"Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi was confused. Hinata´s room looked so empty. Like no one had been living there.

"I guess I´m in the wrong room" Hanabi muttered and opened the door next to Hinata´s room. It looked even emptier.

"Father, where is Hinata-neechan?!" Hanabi yelled downstairs.

"Hm? Isn´t she in her room?" Hiashi asked.

"No. Her room looks so empty." Hanabi replied and Hiashi walked to upstairs.

"What do you mean empty?"

"Look yourself." said annoyed Hanabi. She really wanted to see her sister and tell her everything what had happened to her when she was gone. And she wanted to see if Hinata was still the same crazy tomboy.

"Hanabi, call Neji and ask has he seen Hinata lately." Hiashi ordered and went back to downstairs. Hanabi obeyed and dialed Neji´s number.

"Hi Neji, it´s me Hanabi. Yeah yeah, I´m doing fine, but hey do you know where Hinata is? No she isn´t home."

"Give me the phone." Said Hiashi. Hanabi hadn´t even noticed when he had arrived next to her. In his hand was small piece of paper. Hanabi handed the phone to him.

"Neji, Hinata has ran away." he said with low voice. Hanabi´s eyes widened. Hinata ran away? But why?

"Yes, please do so, Neji." Hiashi said and ended the call.

"What are we going to do, dad?" Hanabi asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"Neji said he´d start looking for her. You stay here, I´m going to ask my friend Hatake Kakashi for help. He is a police officer." Hiashi said and grabbed his car keys.

"But I want to help too!" Hanabi protested

"Someone must be here if Hinata comes back" Hiashi replied and left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji ran as fast as he could to Naruto´s apartment. They needed all the help they could get to find Hinata. And he was sure Naruto was more than ready to help. Neji banged the door and waited for Naruto to open it.

"Comin coming, geez you don´t have to break my freaking door!" Yelled Naruto from the inside.

"Eh, Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"It´s about Hinata." Neji replied

"What, Hinata? Is she okay?" Naruto asked and grabbed Neji from his shoulders. Angrily Neji slapped his hands away.

"She ran away, and I don´t know if she is okay!" Neji told him.

"Wha, why?" Naruto whispered.

"I don´t know. I came to ask if you would help me find her." Neji asked, though he already knew the answer. Naruto grabbed his jacket and ran past Neji. He could only think about Hinata and how badly he wanted to find her just to make sure she was okay.

"_Hinata, I will find you. I promise."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: FINALLY!! ITS SNOWING!! Yay!! I´ve waited this since November! Waaaaaaah! I´m sooooooooooooooooo happy!! Haha! It´s time for SNOWBALL FIGHT! Beware, kids of the neighbor, I will win you! I know this chapter sucked but honestly I don´t give a shit, all that matters is SNOW! I got to go, before it melts! Bye!


	6. Problems

**WARNING: Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter six: Problems

Hinata shivered from cold. It was raining hard and she was soaking wet. She was somwhere small town near her hometown, in some small park, sitting on the bench under a big tree. She sneezed and hugged herself to make her little bit warmer. She was thinking about Naruto and how he had betrayed her. She was angry, sad, scared and confused at the same time.

Angry to herself, because she was stupid enough to believe that Naruto cared about her.

Sad, because he had betrayed her.

Scared, because she had nowhere to go and Kimimaro´s gang could easily come and hurt her.

Confused, because she still couldn´t understand _why_ Naruto had sold her.

Hinata thought about going back home and sleeping in her warm bed, but then she angrily shook her head. Living in the street was better than being in the boarding school full of narrow-minded idiots. She decided to rest little bit before leaving again so she laid herself on the bench and closed her eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto was walking aimlessly in the small town near his hometown. (AN: If you didn´t realize, he is in the same town as Hinata.) Hinata had been missing for four days and he had no idea where she could be. He had barely slept since the day Hinata ran away. He was angry, sad, scared and confused at the same time.

Angry, because he didn´t notice that she had been thinking about running away.

Sad, because he couldn´t hold her in his arms and make sure she was safe.

Scared, because he wasn´t sure if she was okay and if Kimimaro´s gang had found her.

Confused, because he didn´t know exactly why she had ran away. He thought she was happy with them.

Naruto thought about Hinata´s family and their friends. They all were extremely worried about her and her well being. They all did their best to find her. All of them were as clueless as Naruto about Hinata´s reasons to run away. Hiashi had called all of the people he thought might know something about his daughter´s whereabouts. The police wasn´t much help, though that guy, Hatake Kakashi, helped them with all he had. Other police officers just said 'We are sure she is safe, she just decided to take a little vacation, that´s all. If she´s still missing after a month, we will start looking for her. '

Naruto was frustrated. He would give anything to just hold Hinata in his arms, to feel her smaller body pressed tightly against his. Naruto sighed. The whole situation was like a nightmare. Hinata could be anywhere. Naruto had been so deeply in his thoughts that he didn´t notice he had walked to a park. He glanced his surroundings and saw someone laying on the bench.

"_What kind of crazy person would be sleeping outside in the weather like this?"_ Naruto walked closer to that person and noticed she looked familiar. Then it hit him, it was Hinata, his sweet little Hinata. Teras of joy started to flow down his face as he pulled her in his arms.

Hinata´s eyes shot open when she realized someone was hugging her. As she noticed blonde hair tickling her face she angrily pushed Naruto away from her. He was stunned and looked her with concern.

"Hinata, it´s me, it´s okay you are safe now!" He said and tried to pull her again in his arms, but stopped when Hinata stepped back.

"Stay away from me." She said angrily and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Hinata... What´s wrong with you? Why did you ran away?!" Naruto asked and stepped closer only to make Hinata take a step back.

"Don´t play stupid, Naruto. I had no reason to stay anymore. How could you do that to me?! I thought you cared about me!" She shouted at his face.

"Do what? I have no idea what you are talking about! And you know I care about you!" Naruto was getting angry, because he couldn´t understand her.

"Stop acting like you don´t know! I heard you! You sold me to them! You said you would bring me to them if they gave you 2 000 000 yen!" she turned her back to him and hugged herself.

"W-What? You heard that? Is that why you ran away?!" Naruto asked

"Yes! True, I could have fought against them, but I´m sick and tired to fighting! Do you know how hard it is to fight against them all alone?! I was the only one who had guts to fight against them! Everyone else were too afraid of them! Once they said they would accept me on their gang if I had stolen money from our teacher. Of course I said no. And after that I woke up in the hospital! It was..so.. hard... to be the only one who knew what was right thing to do.." Hinata collapsed on her knees and buried her face on her hands.

Naruto just looked at her, his eyes full of sadness. He felt so sorry for her. He could see her pain.

"No one.. absolutely no one has ever stick up for me.. Though I always helped them who was in trouble.. I always fought for them because I knew it was right.. And they never said 'thank you' or helped me when I was in trouble.." she whispered

"When we moved here, I decided to not to fight anymore.. Not physically at least. Because I knew my father would have sent me to a boarding school." Hinata continued and stoop up, wiping tears and glared Naruto.

"I wont come back, Naruto. Not now when you betrayed me. I have had enough." She said and turned away, but Naruto quickly grabbed her hand.

"No. I didn´t sell you. Didn´t you hear me when I said that I would never sell you?!"

"Don´t lie to me! I was there, I heard everything!"

"No you didn´t! Tell me, how much you heard?!"

"I ran back my home when Sakon had said 'Yes. You have to just take her to us and you will get your money but don´t tell her about us. Deal?'" Hinata hissed and tried to pull her hand away from his grasp.

"And after that I said 'no'! I was just joking when I asked would they give me 2 000 000 yen! Nothing, absolutely nothing will make me to give up on you! Don´t you understand, I love you!" Naruto said and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata was speechless. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. And he had said he loved her. Hinata sobbed against his chest. She clung to him like her life was depending on him. Naruto stroked her hair and tried to ease her pain.

"Shh, it´s okay now. You don´t have to fight alone anymore. You don´t have to fight ever again, if I can help it." Naruto whispered to her ear. This only made Hinata cry more. She was touched by his words. Suddenly they heard car coming towards them. Their heads shot up and the car stopped right in front of them. The doors flew open and they saw almost everyone of Kimimaro´s gang, including Kimimaro himself, standing in front of them.

"There you are, Hinata _darling_. I´ve been looking for you." Kimimaro said and smirked.

"Run for your life, Hinata." Naruto whispered to her ear.

"But-" she started to protest but Naruto silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Trust me, I can handle them." Naruto said and Hinata only nodded and ran as fast as she could away from the park.

"Hey, she is getting away!" Tayuya exclaimed and tried to run after her, but Kimimaro stopped her.

"No, she won´t get away. We have a car and Sakon and Ukon are waiting for her." He stated calmly.

Naruto´s eyes widened and he turned around to run after Hinata but Kidoumaru stood in his way.

"Leaving so soon?" he said and Naruto punched him on his jaw. Zaku and Dosu joined to the battle and Naruto was too busy dodging their attacks so he didn´t notice when Kidoumaru slipped something in to his pocket. Naruto was able to get them off of him and then he ran after Hinata. Kimimaro only smirked and climbed in to the car and drove after them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata leaned against the wall, and breathed heavily. She hoped Naruto was okay, but she couldn´t help the feeling of being extremely worried about him. After all, he was alone against them. Suddenly someone grabbed her from the back of her shirt. At the next moment someone punched her on her stomach. The person who held her from her shirt dropped her on the ground.

"You are as lovely as always, sweetie." Ukon said mockingly.

"Shit, two idiots means more trouble.." Hinata muttered and tried to get up, but Sakon grabbed her hair and leaned closer to her. Hinata then kicked him where it hurts the most. Between his legs. Sakon groaned in pain and fell on the top of her. Hinata tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Naruto yelled and kicked Sakon away from Hinata and punched Ukon on his face. Hinata got up, but stopped when she heard a police car coming. Her eyes filled with hope, but what the silver haired police officer said ruined her hope.

"Uzumaki Naruto, put your hands up and."

"WHAT?! Why?! I´m not the one you should arrest!" Naruto yelled angrily, but put his hands up. The silver haired man walked to him and explored his pockets. Hinata and Naruto were both suprised when he found a small bag of drugs.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are arrested because of possession of a controlled substances." The police officer said and put handcuffs on Naruto´s wrists.

"Wait, no, those aren´t mine! This is a misunderstanding!" He yelled as he was dragged to police car.

"That´s what they always say. Now get in"

"Thank you, Kabuto. This will make our business with her much easier. And say hi to Orochimaru from me. He has been very helpful" Kimimaro said to the police officer. Kabuto nodded.

Hinata was shocked. She knew Naruto was innocent. Then she realized it. Someone put the drugs into his pocket so he couldn´t help her dealing with Kimimaro and the others. The police car drove away and Hinata was alone with those guys. Kimimaro put his hand on Hinata´s shoulder.

"Shall we go, milady? We will have a long _talk _after we get to a better place" Kimimaro said and hit her on the back of her neck and carried her to his car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Oh shit Naruto got arrested and Hinata is in trouble. How will this end? Honestly, I don´t know it myself! By the way, there might be some disturbing Sakon x Hinata scenes in the next chapter, rating might go up if there is a rape. So, if you don´t like it, feel free to leave. Oh, I feel so evil now! Maybe I won´t update anytime soon... You must wait maybe a week, month, half year or perhaps even **a whole year** before I will update... Maybe, just maybe.. See ya!


	7. Abandoned old house

Yeah, yeah, yeah, you probably know what I´m going to say...**No**, Sakon won´t rape Hinata. Though I´m extremely pissed off right now. I warn you, he will touch her and so but I won´t let him to rape her. Why? I don´t know, maybe because I´m listening to my favorite songs... You know, I can´t do anything bad when I´m listening to them... Music has amazing effect on me. It calms me, and helps me to forget reality. Hell, I can´t even get mad when I listen to music. Well, enough of my love for music. Back to story.

**WARNING: **Lots of grammar mistakes and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer:** I don´t know what´s the point of saying this everytime but **I do not own Naruto.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter seven: Abandoned old house

Naruto was furious and worried. He was ready to kill those bastards who put him in to the jail and because he was sure they were torturing Hinata right now. He couldn´t even think what they would do to her when he wasnt there to protect her. How could he be so stupid he didn´t notice they put those drugs into his pocket? And the judge, Orochimaru.. He helped Kimimaro out of the jail, Naruto was sure of it. He felt so helpless...

Naruto leaned against the wall of his cell and let out a deep sigh. He had to get out of there, somehow. He got up from his bunk and started walking around his cell. He cursed loudly.

"Maybe you should try to think a way to get out of here than use that kind of language." Naruto heard Sasuke´s voice from the other side of cell door. Neji, Kiba and Hatake Kakashi were there also.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked and sat down on his bunk.

"We came to help you to get you out of here. And this Hatake told us." Kiba replied shortly.

"Did you see my cousin? And why did you have drugs in your pocket, baka? I never knew you used them.." Neji asked

"They weren´t mine! Someone put them into my pocket! And yeah I saw Hinata.. We talked but then that Kimimaro guy and his friends came and we got into a fight and then that bastard police officer came and arrested me and the last thing I saw was Hinata being dragged to Kimimaro´s car. And now I have no idea is she okay or where she is." Naruto explained his voice full of rage and sorrow.

"Shit, this doesn´t look good." Kiba muttered

"Officer Hatake, can´t you just let me out of here?" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi just sighed.

"Though I´m sure you are innocent, Naruto, I really can´t do anything right now. Hiashi and I are trying to find a good lawyer to you, but it doesn´t look so good."

"But I have to help Hinata somehow!" Naruto said frustrated.

"How? You said you don´t know where she is and-" Sasuke started but stopped when Neji´s cell phone rang.

"Look, whoever you are-" He started but was interrupted by his cousin´s small voice.

"_Neji, it´s me, Hinata! You have to help me out of here!"_

"It´s Hinata!" Neji exclaimed and put her on a speaker.

"Hinata where are you?!" Naruto asked. He was happy to hear her voice but worried at the same time.

"_I´m not sure. When I woke up, I was laying on a bed in some dark room. But I heard them talking something about 'abandoned old house near the old factory'. But that´s all I know."_

"Old factory... Could it mean that one on the north side of the town? There is this old house where we used to play when we were kids, remember?" Kiba asked from the other guys.

"Yeah, it´s possible.. Well what are you waiting for? Go to check-" Naruto answered but suddenly they heard Hinata saying:

"_Oh shit, somebody is coming.."_

"_I knew I heard talking from here. Ah, we forgot to take your phone. Now be a good girl and give it to me" _Sakon said on the background.

"_Hello there, may I ask who am I talking with?" _He said with overly polite voice.

"You bastard! If you even lay a hand on Hinata, I will kill you!" Naruto yelled. They heard Sakon laughing.

"_You? Kill me? Yeah, right. According to Orochimaru, you are in jail now. Hmh, I will have some fun with this lovely lady here."_

"_No, stay away from me!" _ Hinata panicked and then they heard a loud slap.

"_You little bitch, you will pay for that!" _And then there was even louder voice, as if something just hit on the wall. Hinata had hit her head and was now very dizzy.

"_Much better. Mmmh, your skin is as soft as I imagined. Did you Naruto know, she has very tempting looking breasts? It´s such a shame she hides them under her ugly jacket."_

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF, OF HER!" Now Naruto was so furious that he looked like he would kill the next person who dared to come near him. Then there was a sound of kissing.

"_Mmmh, and she tastes so sweet! I don´t really know what she tastes like, but I can tell, it´s very unique."_

"_Stop...this.." _Hinata groaned. She was still dizzy and her head hurt like hell.

"_And why should I? Nobody is going to save you. Kimimaro said, I can do whatever I want with you, until he has decided what to do with you. So relax and enjoy yourself, darling"_ There was more kissing sound and Naruto wanted to vomit. That creepy bastard was touching _his_ girl! And he couldn´t do anything to it!

"_I guess you guys out there have heard enough. Hinata, let´s have some real fun." _Hinatascreamed and that´s was all they heard before Sakon ended the call.

"NO!! HINATA!" Naruto yelled his eyes full of fear.

"Shit! We have to find her!" Neji said. Kakashi silently took his keys from his pocket and opened Naruto´s cell door. They all stared him with suprised expressions.

"Go. Go to save your girl." Kakashi said and grinned.

"W-Why? You get fired you know!" Naruto said and stepped out from his cell.

"Nah, doesn´t matter anymore. I was going to quit anyways. I always hated my co-worker, Kabuto. He knows absolutely nothing about justice. And besides, there is a girl in trouble right? It would be against my principle to let some guy to rape an innocent girl." He answered adn motioned them to follow him.

"I´ll take you to that old factory. Maybe I can get some evidence to get Orochimaru and Kabuto to jail. I know they help criminals and punish innocent people."

Quickly they followed Kakashi and rushed out from the police station. Naruto was determined to find Hinata and make those bastards pay. They climbed in Kakashi´s car and he drove away towards the old factory on the northern side of town.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Meanwhile with Hinata and Sakon**

Sakon had tied Hinata´s hands up to the end of the bed. She had only her bra and jeans on her. Hinata tried to struggle under his caresses and kisses. Luckily she didn´t feel dizzy anymore.

"Get off, of me, you creepy bastard!" She yelled angrily as he licked her neck. Hinata wanted to vomit. It was so disgusting!

"You have a foul mouth, did you know that?" He kissed her roughly on her lips.

"But I´m glad, you still taste sweet." He murmured against her lips and deepened the kiss. He traveled his hands up her body and stopped to squeeze her left breast little too hard.. Hinata moaned in pain.

"If I was you, I wouldn´t moan. It only arouses me and I might lose control."

Then the door flew open...

(AN: What if I just left it here? Okay, I could leave it but I don´t want to! Keep reading.)

Kidoumaru stepped in and said.

"Sakon, you idiot, Orochimaru is here. He want´s to talk to all of us. Come now, you can play with her later!" Sakon growled but got up and left the room saying.

"I will be back, and then there won´t be any disturbance." He winked to her and blew a kiss. Hinata sighed in relief. She had to get herself out of there. And quickly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**At the same time with Naruto and the others**

"We are here" Kakashi said and stopped the car in front of a very old and scary looking house. It was like from some kind of ghost story. Many of the windows were broken, and the wind made the open door creak. The sky was dark and it looked like it would rain soon.

Naruto jumped out of the car and rushed the front stairs up.

"HINATA! ARE YOU HERE?!" He yelled as he examined all the rooms as quickly as possible. Other guys rushed to help him but they didn´t find anything. Only broken furniture and lots of dust. Then they realized. There were another old abandoned house on the west side of the town. Near the another, smaller factory.

They were in the wrong house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Let´s see.. I have... One... five... seven... Ah dammit I can only count on seven, but I have more than seven bruises on my arms and even more on my legs and a bumb on my head! Geez, snowball fight is dangerous... But it´s so damn funny! Those kids can make hard snowballs.. So, what do you think about this chapter? By the way, this story will soon come to it´s tragedy ending.. The next chapter is probably the last one.. Hmh? Hey what are you doing with that gun?! Hey?! HEY!! AH NO NO!! WAIT! LET ME FINISH!! NOOOOO!! UAAAAAARGH!


	8. The end

completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing right now..

**WARNING:**Blah blah blaah you already know this... I am a **bad** writer.

**Disclaimer:** You know this too.. I do not own Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Teach me right from wrong**

Chapter eight: The end

Naruto went pale when the realization hit him. Literally. Almost. Kiba bumped on his back and they fell on the ground.

"Get off, of me, bastard" Naruto mumbled under Kiba. He got up and and panted.

"Naruto, they´re not here."

"I know it! We are in the wrong house!" Naruto yelled angrily and stood up.

"Wrong house? What do you mean?" Neji asked

"Don´t you remember? There is another old house on the west side of the town! Near that small paper factory! Ring any bells?!"

"Oh, that one! Well, let´s hurry up!" Kiba exclaimed and rushed out of the door, nearly taking it with him. The others followed him as quickly as possible.

"_Please, let us be in time!_" Naruto prayed silently in his mind, hoping that Hinata would be okay.

Kakashi drove like a madman. Well, what else could you expect? The girl was in trouble and bad guys needed to get their asses kicked. It took at least 20 minutes to get to that factory. Naruto got more impatient with every passing minute.

"_Hinata, I swear I´ll save you and kill those bastards."_ Our favorite blonde hero thought.

Finally they got there. Kakashi stopped his car behind some bushes so you couldn´t see it from the house. Naruto was about to run staright through the door, but Kakashi stopped him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Naruto hissed angrily.

"Not yet. I need some evidence so I can get them into a jail." Kakashi stated calmly and took his digital camera from his pocket.

"Evidence? Isn´t it enough that they kidnapped Hinata?!" Naruto protested

"No. Orochimaru is on their side. He can always help them out of trouble. We have to make sure he gets punished too. That´s why I´ll take some photos which we can show to someone another judge, like Jiraiya." Kakashi said and sneaked closer to on of the windows. Naruto growled slightly but followed him quietly.

"Naruto, climb on my shoulders and look inside. If you see Orochimaru with Kimimaro, or someone else, take a picture." Kakashi ordered and handed the camera to Naruto. He climbed on Kakashi´s shoulders and peeked through the window.

Orochimaru was inside, talking with Kimimaro and the others. Orochimaru said something and Kimimaro nodded and handed him a bag. Naruto quickly took some pictures of them and then he glanced the bag. It was full of money. And God knows where they had got them. Naruto took a picture from it, too.

"I´m done. Can we now go to kill them?" Naruto said impatiently as he jumped down.

"No. Not yet." Was Kakashi´s short reply.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto almost screamed, but Sasuk covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, dobe!" He hissed to Naruto´s ear.

"We have to call some help. We can´t get them alone." Kakashi answered to Naruto´s questions.

"Help? Who are you going to call?" asked confused Kiba.

"My friends, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai are in the police force of the neighbor town."

"Fine, but if they´re not here soon, I will go alone and get Hinata back." Naruto growled and sat on the ground.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Meanwhile, inside the house**

Hinata tried desperately free herself from her bindings, but it was useless. Sakon had tied her hands tightly, and it hurt terribly, but still Hinata tried to get free.

"_Come on, I have to get out of here!"_ She thought and pulled her hands angrily, only to cause more pain. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. The whole situation was so hopeless. There she was, tied up in bed and soon some crazy pervert would come and do nasty things to her. Hinata shivered as she thought Sakon´s kisses and touches. Her eyes shot open when the door of the room opened. Standing in the doorway was Jirobou.

"Are you scared, bitch?" He asked and smirked as he walked towards her. Hinata tried to move away from him, but it didn´t help because she was still tied up. Jiroubou leaned closer to her and grabbed her chin.

"Is it nice to be touched by Sakon?" He asked and eyed her.

"You should know that." Hinata muttered quietly but he still heard that. His eyes showed rage and he slapped her cheek harsly.

"You dirty whore. Just wait when Sakon is done with you. Then maybe I will have fun with you. It will be painful to you, but I will enjoy every moment of it." He whispered in her ear and walked out of the room.

"_No. No way I would let them touch me anymore. I have to get out, now!" _ She started again to wring her hands.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What´s taking them so long? I´ve waited long enough!" said very frustrated Naruto.

"They should be her by any minute." Kakashi replied and soon after that they heard a car coming. Three person jumped out of the car and Kakashi motioned them to come closer.

"Hi, Kakashi. Too many criminals for you to handle?" Yuuhi Kurenai chuckled

"Well, I´m not sure how many, but Orochimaru is on of them. Finally we have a change to get him in jail. So, shall we go in?" Kakashi said

"Orochimaru? Do you have evidence?" Asuma asked and Kakashi showed him his camera.

"I got some photos."

"Good. But what are these kids doing here?"

"Ah, you see Orochimaru and his companions kidnapped Naruto´s girlfriend, so he and his friends want to help to get her back." Kakashi stated. Naruto was already running towards the door.

"Ah! So there is lady in trouble? How youthful!" Gai exclaimed and ran after Naruto. Others just sweatdropped.

"Let´s go before Naruto gets wild." Kiba said.

Naruto stormed trough the door and yelled angrily.

"Come here, you bastards! It´s time to get your asses kicked!" with that he ran towards the first person he saw, which happened to be Ukon. Naruto punched him on his face and they fell on the ground and started wrestling.

"Where the hell is she?! What have you done to **my **Hinata?!" He shouted and kept hitting Ukon. Naruto was so furious he didn´t notice Kidoumaru rushing towards him before he felt a sharp kick on his side. Naruto flew away from Ukon and Gai ran to help him.

"What a youthful battle! You, with that ugly hairstyle! Let´s fight!" Gai yelled cheerfully and attacked towards Jirobou, who came to see what the hell was going on downstairs.

"Everyone come out and put your hands up! This is police! You all are arrested!" Asuma shouted and pointed Ukon with his gun.

"My, my, my, what is this all about?" Orochimaru smiled slyly as he glanced Gai wrestling on the floor with Jirobou.

"You are arrested. Now put your hands up." Kakashi repeated Asuma´s words.

"And why, if I may ask?" Orochimaru smiled sheepishly.

"For kidnapping an innocent schoolgirl and several other crimes against society." Kurenai added calmly.

"And what makes you think we have kidnapped a schoolgirl?" Kidoumaru snarled from the other side of room.

"That´s not the only crime you have done." Kakashi said and walked towards Kidoumaru and put handcuffs on his wrists as Kurenai put ones on Ukon´s wrists. Gai had already defeated Jirobou. Meanwhile Naruto and his friends had examined the whole house, but Hinata had nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is she? There is no more possible places" Kiba said

"She has to be here." Naruto growled and tried to figure out where she could be. Then they heard screaming from the outside.

"Naruto! Neji! Anyone!" It was Hinata. Naruto froze when he heard her screaming his name. In mere seconds he was downstairs and running towards the front door.

Hinata was laying on the ground as Sakon held knife on her throat.

"You bitch! I told you to be quiet!"

"Get away from her now!" yelled extremely pissed of Naruto. Sakon didn´t listen to him, he pulled Hinata up from the ground and threw her over his shoulder and ran to his car. He pushed her on the back seat of the car and tried to start it, but it was useless. The tank was empty, thanks to Sasuke. Naruto dragged Sakon out of the car and started to beat shit out of him.

"You.. You sick bastard! You touched my girl! You won´t get away from this easily! I´m gonna make sure you can never get children! " Naruto was clearly extremely furious. Hinata had never seem anyone with so much hate and rage.

"Oi Naruto, take it easy! Let the judge to punish him!" Kiba said and parted Naruto from Sakon with Sasuke´s help. Naruto panted and released himself from his friend´s grasp. He pulled Hinata out of the car and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller body.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hold you like this again" He murmured and kissed her hair. Hinata would have put her hands around him, but they were still tied up.

"Naruto, I suggest you to untie Hinata´s hands and give her your jacket." Sasuke adviced and Hinata blushed madly. She still had only her bra and pants on. Immediately Naruto released her hands and put his jacket on her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah." Hinata replied shortly and buried her head into his chest.

"I see you got your girl back, Naruto." Kakashi chuckled as he walked to Sakon adn put him in handcuffs. Naruto grinned and squeezed Hinata closer to his body.

"So, are the all bad guys arrested now?" Kiba asked

"Yeah. They will be in jail for a long time. We found a lots of drugs from the basement. And Hinata, we need you to witness this whole thing." Kakashi said and pushed Sakon towards the police car.

"Let´s go back home."

"Yeah"

Naruto carried Hinata to Kakashi´s car and he held her in his lap the whole way back to Hinata´s home. Kakashi had called Hiashi and told him Hinata was okay. As they arrived, they met extremely happy Hanabi and still concerned Hiashi.

"Hinata! Where have you been? Why did you ran away? Oh, forget it, you are safe now, it´s all that matters." Hiashi said and hugged his daughter.

"Yeah. I´m safe now." Hinata whispered and smiled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: This is the end! I would dance and sing if I wasn´t so tired. Wow, this chapter was long. Heh. I have several other ideas in my mind now, and I can´t wait to write them! Though I will end 'Release me from pain' first before I start a new one. Let´s see.. I have at leats four NaruHina ideas, two SasuHina, one ItaHina and one GaaHina. By the way, sorry for those who expected a tragedy ending! I´m too happy right now to write anything sad. I´m going to sleep now, so good night!


End file.
